Delusional?
by Kyra5972
Summary: Tristan's back in town and has a theory that makes Jess think the other boy is delusional, but will that change once Tristan tests his theory? SLASH!


**Title:** Delusional?

**Author:** Kyra

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Believe me, if I owned them, I'm pretty sure I could find some much more interesting things to do with my time…

**Summary:** Tristan's back in town and has a theory that makes Jess think the other boy is delusional, but will that change once Tristan tests his theory?

**Spoilers:** Slight spoilers for the very beginning of ep 3.05 'Eight O'Colock At The Oasis'.

**Warnings:** **SLASH!!!**

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a fic I started way back in February and then completely forgot about. I found it the other day as I was going through my files and decided to finish it. I hope you like it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tristan watched in amusement as the diner owner grumbled about the couples with their babies that had taken over his diner. He had been right, Stars Hollow was the perfect place to relax and forget about his dad for a day. Sure, his dad had let him come back after finishing off the year before at military school and let him return to Chilton when school started up the previous month, but the man was still constantly breathing down his neck and watching his every move and Tristan had needed a break from it. Remembering the crazy chaos that was Stars Hollow from when he had come to town the year before, Tristan had figured it would be a good place to go to forget about his dad for a day. And so far he had been right; this was amusing as hell!

Tristan watched as Rory and her mother walked into the diner, neither woman noticing him as they sat down at the other end of the counter. He chuckled to himself as he listened to them talking with the diner owner, Luke, and nearly laughed out loud when he heard the man telling Rory's mother to go make one of the women stop breastfeeding her baby, that she should do it because she had the same parts. His attention was pulled away from the three at the counter as a dark-haired teen stepped out from behind the curtain just in front of him.

Jess looked up as he stepped out from behind the curtain into the diner, only to be greeted with the sight of a woman breastfeeding her baby on the other side of the diner.

"Oh, jeez!" he exclaimed as he turned around and pushed his way back through the curtain and heading back up stairs. He could hear Lorelai and Rory laughing behind him as well as Luke's faint 'Okay, well, that was kinda fun.'

"Oh yeah, Luke, haha, very funny, laugh it up," he muttered as he reached the top of the stairs and went back into the apartment he shared with his uncle.

Jess was muttering to himself a few minutes later when he heard a soft chuckle coming from the door to the office apartment. Looking up, he saw a tall blond leaning in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue-grey baseball tee with burgundy sleeves pushed up past his elbows, amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Jess asked. "And what's so damn funny?"

Tristan grinned in response. "I'm Tristan," he replied. "And you are _so_ in denial."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked as he glared at the other teen.

"In there," Tristan replied, nodding in the direction of the diner. "With the lady breastfeeding her kid. What straight teenage boy would find a free peepshow gross? You're in denial."

"And you're delusional," Jess shot back, his glare intensifying.

Tristan smirked. "No, I'm Tristan," he said. "I thought we already covered that? And you know, I'm kind of at a disadvantage here. Don't I get a name?"

Jess stared at the blond for a moment before replying. "Jess. And you're still delusional."

"Am I?" Tristan asked with a grin.

Jess nodded. "Yeah, you are."

"You sure?"

"Very."

"See, I don't think you are," Tristan retorted, the amusement still dancing merrily in his eyes.

"I'm sure," Jess assured him, crossing his arms across his chest as he continued to glare at the other boy.

Tristan's grin widened as he pushed away from the door frame and sauntered over to Jess, stopping mere inches from the slightly shorter boy. He cocked his head curiously as he looked at Jess, a slightly challenging look joining the amusement in his eyes. "So if I kissed you right now, it wouldn't do anything for you?" he asked, a playful grin tugging at his lips.

"No," Jess replied shortly.

"Care to test that theory?" Tristan asked before leaning forward slightly and slanting his lips over Jess's.

Jess froze for a moment, his eyes going wide in surprise before slowly drifting shut as Tristan's lips moved against his. Jess slowly relaxed against Tristan as the blond kissed him and a soft moan escaped his throat as he felt Tristan gently lick at his lips, requesting entry. After a moment of hesitation, Jess let Tristan in, simultaneous moans escaping the two.

Tristan's arms snaked around Jess's waist and he pulled the other boy flush against him as he deepened the kiss, internally grinning as he felt Jess's arms slip around his neck. A few moments later, Tristan slowly pulled back from the kiss. He grinned as he took in the sight of the brunette in his arms; Jess was flushed slightly and his lips kiss-swollen, his breathing ragged and when he opened his eyes, they were lightly glazed with lust.

Jess's eyes fluttered open to see Tristan looking at him with a grin, eyes still full of amusement but also a good amount of lust now as well.

"You sure that didn't do anything for you?" Tristan asked, his grin slipping into a smirk. "Because from where I'm standing, it sure sounded – and feels – like it did."

"Shut up," Jess growled shortly before pulling Tristan back in for another kiss, his tongue immediately seeking entrance to the other boy's mouth.

Tristan moaned as he opened his mouth to Jess, sliding his hands to Jess's hips and walking him backwards until the brunette's back lightly hit the wall behind him.

Both boys were panting for breath as Tristan broke away from the kiss and began trailing kisses down Jess's neck, his hands creeping up under Jess's black shirt to lightly stroke at his abs.

Jess let his head fall back against the wall with a soft _thud_, a moan escaping him once more as Tristan sucked at his neck. "Door," he gasped out, vaguely remembering that Tristan had never shut the door behind him.

Tristan looked up at Jess in confusion for a moment. "Huh?"

"The door," Jess murmured, nodding at the wide open door. "Need to close it."

Tristan glanced over his shoulder and nodded in agreement before removing his hands from under Jess's shirt, grinning at the small noise of protest the other teen made at the action, and quickly crossed the room to close the door. After clicking the lock into place, he turned and made his way back over to Jess. "Now where was I?" he murmured as he pressed Jess firmly against the wall once more. He slipped his hands back under Jess's shirt and leaned in to lick at the other boy's pulse point. "Right about here, wasn't it?"

Jess's only reply was a moan as he tilted his neck, giving Tristan better access. His hands came up to tangle in Tristan's blonde locks, holding his head to his neck as he gasped for breath.

Tristan slowly inched Jess's shirt up over his body while kissing and sucking at his neck. After a few minutes, he pulled back just long enough to slip the black long sleeved shirt over Jess's head, immediately ducking back in to capture the brunette's lips.

Jess ran his hands up Tristan's back, pulling the other boy's shirt with him as he went. A few seconds later, he reluctantly broke the kiss once more in order to pull Tristan's shirt over his head, tossing it off to the side and out of the way before kissing the blond once more. His hands slid back up over Tristan's back and up to tangle in the blonde locks, pulling Tristan even closer as he deepened the kiss.

Tristan ran his hands over Jess's chest and abs and up and down his sides for a few minutes, the light caresses pulling soft moans from the slightly shorter boy. After a moment, he slid his hands back down to Jess's hips and pulled the other boy flush against him.

Jess gasped as Tristan pulled their bodies together and his eyes flew open in surprise for a second before drifting closed in pleasure once more as he started rocking his hips against the other boy, loving the moans his actions elicited from the blond.

Tristan moaned as he felt Jess starting to move against him and rocked his own hips back against the other boy, sliding his hands around and into Jess's back pockets and pulling their lower bodies even closer together as he sped up the motions of his hips.

Jess broke the kiss once more and sucked in some much needed air, tilting his head back to rest against the wall as he panted for breath. A soft moan escaped his throat as Tristan started kissing his neck, sucking lightly at his pulse point just long enough to leave a faint mark before moving down and nipping and kissing at Jess's collar bone. His breath came in gasps as his hips sped up without conscious thought as Jess came closer and closer to completion.

Tristan moved back up to kiss Jess once more as the movement of their hips became near-frantic and a few minutes later, they both came, their cries muffled in each other's mouths.

Tristan collapsed against Jess, pinning the other boy to the wall as they tried to regain their breath. Once he was sure he could stand properly again, Tristan pulled back a bit, still pressing his body to Jess's but not resting all of his weight against him anymore, and looked at the brunette with amusement shining in his eyes.

"So, you still think I'm delusional?" he asked, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Jess let out a short, breathless laugh and shook his head lightly, "Apparently not."

Tristan leaned in a pressed a quick kiss to Jess's mouth before stepping back a few steps and letting Jess straighten up and step away from the wall.

As Jess stepped away from the wall, he pulled a face and looked down at his pants. "Oh gross," he muttered.

Tristan snorted in amusement before grimacing as well. "At least you can change now," he told him, "I have to drive back to Hartford like this."

"Okay, that sucks," Jess acknowledged.

Tristan nodded. "I should probably go ahead and head back so I can change," he said as he located his shirt and went over to pick it up. Pulling the shirt on, Tristan looked back over at Jess questioningly, "I'll see you around?"

Jess stared at Tristan for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah. I think I'd like that."

Tristan grinned and stepped forward to kiss Jess once more, his tongue quickly slipping into the warm cavern of Jess's mouth. He pulled back and grinned at the glazed look in Jess's eyes. "Later."

Jess blinked dazedly for a moment before nodding and watching as Tristan unlocked the door and slipped out of the apartment, the door closing softly behind him. "Later," he whispered into the empty room. After a moment, he shook his head lightly and headed for the bathroom and a shower, thoughts of Tristan and possibly seeing the other boy again bringing a small smile to his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, what do you think? I can't believe I had forgotten I started this! I'm definitely glad I finished it and I really like how it turned out. I hope you all liked it as well.**

**~ Kyra**


End file.
